


just hold me tight

by saturnsjupiter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a sweetheart, Mentions of underage drinking, This is so soft, Underage Drinking, hyuck is tired, really freaking soft btw, stressed out high school student hyuck, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsjupiter/pseuds/saturnsjupiter
Summary: Donghyuck's day was spent on never-ending school work and physically draining activities that sucked the life out of him. You can barely see the hint of 'sunshine' in him anymore.So he decided to go to Mark's to recharge.or just a short fic of markhyuck cuddling





	just hold me tight

Donghyuck feels like the world is spinning rapidly right now as he leans his head in the glass window of the bus, erupting a soft thud from the impact. His head is as heavy as his backpack, but despite the heaviness and excruciating pain from his headache, he tries to recollect all the things he has to do once he gets home: finish his Math homework, talk to his group mates about their Science project, study for the long quizzes on Monday, finish a draft of an article he's writing for the school's newspaper, and so on.

For once in his life, he's not very enthusiastic about the fact that it's Friday today. The day that everyone is ecstatic about because that day signifies freedom from school work, but no, the universe gave Donghyuck a huge middle finger and decided to give him overflowing school work to do on the weekend. _Great._

Fine, he could just say, 'fuck it,' and ditch the entire thing. The problem is, Donghyuck isn't that type of student. He's a model student; never gets late, gets straight As, knows his limitations, never gets in trouble, follows the rules extremely strict with group works, yada yada--all that jazz. It's his last year of high school, he needs to be perfect. It's like his stars are aligned with just him doing those things, which makes some people wonder how he managed the time to even date someone. Someone who used to be a senior at their school, to be exact. Mark Lee, to be much more specific.

Mark Lee used to be a varsity player at their school that, thankfully, helped him get a scholarship at a university he dreamt to be in. They met at a party, just the night of the first day of school. Mark was a senior while Donghyuck was a junior. The seniors held it and invited all the freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and of course, their fellow seniors. It was a huge shock that Lee Donghyuck decided to grace them with his presence since he's known to be a huge killjoy, but thanks to his friends, Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin, they finally managed to drag his ass in there while sporting a scowl of resentment on his face. 

He was tense the entire time and he didn't know how to loosen up, _yet_. Three drinks later, he became loud, giggly, and surprisingly confident. He was the first one to make a move on Mark, telling him how he loves the band on his shirt even though he doesn't know who the hell they are. When Mark asked what his favorite song from the band was, Donghyuck straight-up admitted that he lied and he just wanted to take a closer look at the blonde 'cause he seems cute and he was right. 

Five drinks later, Mark and Donghyuck are in the balcony talking about life, school, dreams, and interests. Mark was about to lean into the drunken boy for a kiss. The perfect scenario was playing in Mark's head, a romantic first kiss under the starry night. The stars as witnesses to their blooming intimacy, until Donghyuck freaked out, making Mark stop midway, lips left untouched by the other's, and asked him what time it was because if he his missed curfew, his mom is gonna kill him. Hesitantly, Mark had to let Donghyuck go, not forgetting to slip his number in the younger's contact and the latter's number in his.

_"Call me, okay? Please, pleaseeeee, don't forget or I'll be really upset,"_ Donghyuck requested as a cute pout formed on his lips. The golden shimmer on his lids illuminated under the moonlight as he looked up to Mark from the car window with pleading eyes. 

Mark's heart skipped a beat or two, he would hate himself if he declined. _"I will. I'll call you right away, I promise."_ His heart softened when Donghyuck cracked the most beautiful smile. Blood ran up to his cheeks before he bid farewell and Renjun's car started to drive away from his house. And everything went on smoothly from there.

Mark is always there for Donghyuck through thick and thin, and vice versa. It's only been a year since they started dating, but already felt like years for them. Despite their busy schedules, they were glad that somehow, they made it work. There may be a lot of problems that arose, but they're still going strong. 

Donghyuck flashes a smile when he checks the time on his phone, revealing his lockscreen wallpaper of Mark on his birthday. The older had his arms wrapped around the younger, holding a birthday cake that says, _"Happy Birthday, Hyuckie!"_ written in yellow icing below a yellow fondant shaped like the sun. 

Warmth poured into his heart as he slowly realized how much he misses Mark's touch. Mark's smile. Mark's gaze. Fuck, he misses him so much. It's been two weeks since he's last seen him and he knows that calls every night before going to sleep is not enough. He wants--no, scratch that, he _needs_ to see Mark right now or he'll go insane. As much as he cares for his school work, he would rather be in Mark's arms for just one night. An hour or two won't hurt, right?

He sent a quick message to his mom to let her know he'll be at Mark's for awhile, and his group mates, notifying them that they'll talk tomorrow before proceeding to his chatbox with Mark, typing a message that he's gonna come to his apartment. Once he checked Mark's message, he hid his phone immediately in his pocket and watched the buildings go by as he tries to open his tired eyes that were threatening to close. 

* * *

After a few knocks, the door finally swung open, revealing a now dark-haired Mark Lee, wearing his round specs, a comfy maroon-colored sweater and black sweatpants. He looks relaxed, contrary to Donghyuck's worn-out look and glum aura. Mark flashes a warm smile at the younger man in front of him. Before he gets to say anything else, Donghyuck enters his apartment, closing the door behind him before immediately pushes himself to Mark, clearing the space between them, which caught Mark by surprise as he releases a soft groan from Donghyuck's sudden hug.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, is in bliss. It's like time stopped for him as soon as he buries his nose in Mark's shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent Mark's fabric conditioner. He wraps his arms around the older's waist tightly like his life depended on it. A relieved sigh left his lips as Mark wrapped his arms around him as well. Mark's hand finds his way to his lover's hair, running his fingers through it comfortingly. 

"Hey, baby," Mark greets softly. God, Hyuck missed hearing his voice. He felt small kisses peppering on his head. It's been such a long time since he's been touched so delicately and comforting. He can feel his eyes burning as tears started to form in his eyes. He feels so overwhelmed, so warm, so loved.

Soft sniffles ensues in the middle of the silence. Mark tightens his hold on his trembling boyfriend and pats his head comfortingly, encouraging him to cry his heart out and Donghyuck does exactly that. He feels the heavy burden being carried off his shoulders as more tears stain Mark's sweater. He clutches tightly on the soft material, or else his knees will give away. 

Donghyuck starts to calm down as Mark whispers soft, comforting words to him. He feels safe in his touch, he doesn't want to be away from Mark. Not even a bit. Mark tries to lightly pull him off so he can see his face, but Donghyuck shakes his head profusely, refusing to look at Mark with his swollen, teary eyes.

"Hyuckie, let me look at you, please?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?" Donghyuck sighs. He knows he can't win against Mark's gentle pleas. He slowly pushes himself off. His gaze is fixed on Mark's kitchen at the back to avoid looking into his eyes, but he felt Mark's hand on his chin then slowly tilts the younger's head to take a good look at him. Donghyuck stares at up the eyes he fell in love with that is looking at him with concern. Mark gazes down on the tears staining on his golden skin, the dark circles around his swollen, tired eyes, then on the smaller's brown eyes. He cups his hand on the brown-haired boy's cheek, swiping his thumb on the remaining tears that are on his face as he leans in to press small kisses on his tanned skin, particularly on his forehead, corner of his eyes, cheeks, nose, and lastly, a soft kiss on his lips.

A whine escapes from the younger's lips when Mark pulled away to lean their foreheads together. The older chuckles while a scowl is on the latter's face. "I thought you missed me, too? I need another kiss," he demands as he pouts cutely at Mark.

Mark stares down at his lips. "Well, we can't stay here in front of my doorway, Hyuckie," he points out. He takes his lover's hand in his and pulls him further in the apartment after the latter took off his shoes. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath, inhaling the relaxing scent of lavender from the aroma diffuser he gave Mark as a moving-in gift. The sense of warmth and fuzziness bubble inside of him as he paces through the familiar space of Mark's home.

It didn't take a while for then to reach the bedroom, the older twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, disclosing the teal walls, posters from various rock bands, and the soft bed of Mark's room. Donghyuck didn't hesitate to let himself in, dropping his bag and kicking it to the side before diving in the large bed. The bed creaks due to the impact. A sigh passes through his lips as his cheek presses down the soft material of the mattress. A cold room, a nice bed, a comforting ambience. Everything is perfect. All he need is Mark beside him.

Donghyuck shifts to his side to see Mark, who is picking up his bag to place it on the chair of this study table. Mark locks his gaze at his boyfriend. "Do you need anything? A glass of water? You hungry?" he asks.

Donghyuck shakes his head and reaches out his hand for him. "I don't need that, I need you_,_" he replies gently, "please?"

The younger moves further to the side to create space for the other, who is making his way to the bed. When Mark got in, Donghyuck moves in closer, snakes his arm around Mark's waist, and plants a kiss on his cheek before placing his head on his chest. He can hear his significant other's heart beat. Mark wraps him arm around Donghyuck's shoulder, securely holding him. 

"So," Mark starts, "hard day, huh?" 

Mark watches as Donghyuck nods his head slowly. He knows that feeling—the feeling of extreme pressure and burden because of academics—he recognizes that feeling very well. In fact, he had that similar feeling as well when he was a senior and had to confide in Donghyuck for comfort, who gladly gave it to him through a massage and a movie marathon. It's heartbreaking for Mark to see someone he loves go through the same hardships he did, but it's inevitable. As much as he doesn't want Donghyuck to get hurt, he knows that he's going to have to experience it sooner or later.

He gazes at Donghyuck lovingly as his hand reaches for his hair again, combing and untangling the curls. "You want to talk about it?" 

Donghyuck looks at the distance. His burdens starts to cloud in his mind; the school work, his group mates, his academics. He felt a chill run down his spine and a jolt of pain in his head. He buries his face in Mark's face, hoping he can hide from his responsibility. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Mark asks with concern to the boy cringing on his chest. He rubs Donghyuck's shoulder. assuring that he's here for him while his free hand found itself running his hand through Donghyuck's hair again.

"Will you really listen?"

"Of course, I will. Anything for you."

Donghyuck fixes his position again. He lies his head on Mark's chest, but this time, he's facing Mark. They look at each other intently. Mark is waiting for Donghyuck to speak while Donghyuck is still in his head, thinking of ways on how to express his demise.

Then Donghyuck starts to rant on how the school works are getting harder because final exams are approaching, how his group members aren't taking him seriously because they depended on him too much to do all the work, how the teachers kept on pressuring him to not let them down and always do his best, how tiring and draining it was, how much of a hindrance it was. Donghyuck lets his mouth run while Mark listens attentively, furrowing his eyebrows at some of the things Donghyuck mentioned.

"And now, I'm just really tired." He covers his face with palms. Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes again. "God, Mark, I don't know what to do. I'm frustrated with myself."

"Hyuck..." Mark calls out softly. He pulls the younger closer as soft sobs are heard in the room. Mark presses his lips to Donghyuck's head as he caresses him in his arms, hoping that his comfort will soothe him and make him forget his troubles just for a little while. "Hey, you're doing great, okay? You're doing such an amazing job. I know your studies are important, but there are a lot of things more important than that; your health is important, your happiness is important, _you_ are important. Sometimes, you just have to realize that it's okay to take a break. You can pause for a bit and if you're ready to do it again, then go. You can't always force yourself to do things at the same time. Just breathe for a while until you're ready to face the music again."

Donghyuck took a deep breath. "Okay," he breathes out. He tilts his head, placing his chin on Mark's chest, their faces a few inches apart. The younger closes the gap to connect his lips to the other. "I love you." He kisses his cheek. "I love you." Then presses his lips on the other before lying his head on his lover's chest again. "I'm so, so lucky to have you. I needed to hear that today. Thank you."

Mark grins and wraps his hands around the smaller's body protectively in response. He's happy that Donghyuck doesn't feel as burdened and tired as before. If he knows that another person tries to stress Donghyuck out tonight when he's resting, he will personally _go to their school and punch them sensele--_

"Mark?"

Mark hums in response. "Sorry, just got lost in thought. What was it, again?"

Donghyuck shifts comfortably on Mark's chest, placing his head on the bottom of his chin and each of his arms on Mark's sides. "What time is it? I wanna take a nap," he asks. A yawn emits out of his mouth shortly after. 

Mark slightly shakes the boy's body. "Hey, change your clothes first. Sleeping in your uniform is uncomfortable," he scolds, earning a whine from Donghyuck in response, "I still have your spare clothes in my closet or you can just get one of mine. Go," he commands softly.

Donghyuck groans before following suit. He made his way to Mark's closet and rummages through it. Five minutes later, he comes back, wearing a pastel yellow shirt and gray sweatpants. He puts his hands on both of his hips, showing Mark that he has already changed his clothes, like he wished. "Happy now?" 

Mark tilts his head to the side to see the boy who is adorably looking at him with his pastel yellow shirt. He couldn't resist the smile forming on his lips because of Donghyuck. He nods in response then pats the space beside him, inviting Donghyuck to join him.

Donghyuck immediately crawls in bed and moves beside Mark. He pulls the blanket and made sure that both of them were covered. He was about to wrap his arms around Mark again, but he stopped when he noticed something. Instead, he reaches out for Mark's glasses and removes them from his face.

"Let's both rest, okay?" he says. He turns away to place them on the bedside table where Mark's phone is. He checks the time and swiftly types his birthday in the phone's lock. When the phone unlocked, it reveals a photo of Donghyuck. The younger sets up an alarm on the phone (he should be home before his curfew or else his mom will nag again).

He places the phone back at the table after he's done and turns around to face Mark again. The younger puts his arm around the older's waist, pulling him closer. A sigh escapes his lips as he felt warmth exuding from the other's body. He almost pinched himself to see if this wasn't a dream, but Mark's faint heartbeat convinced him that he's actually there beside him, telling him that he doesn't need to go through it alone anymore.

And whilst listening to Mark's heartbeat, Donghyuck's eyes fell heavy until they were completely down. They both drifted to sleep and hope that they reunite in their dreams too.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys! hope you enjoyed this little thing, even though it kinda sucked lol i wrote this due to the overbearing exhaustion i had because of school. this fic goes to those who are working their asses off at school/work, y'all are doing amazing. don't forget to always rest and put your physical and mental health first! i love you all ❤️ comments are well appreciated because your words give me life, criticism is accepted as well, so i'll improve in my craft!
> 
> if you guys want to request something for me to write or be friends with me, hmu on my accounts:  
[twt](https://twitter.com/alunseina?s=17)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/alunseina)


End file.
